


Snakes aren't always cold

by larasorna



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: «Змеи не всегда холодные», размышлял он про себя.





	Snakes aren't always cold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snakes aren't always cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130934) by [LovecraftSheeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovecraftSheeb/pseuds/LovecraftSheeb). 



Уставший, Джагхед сидел в одиночестве в своем трейлере. Телевизор был включен, но играл лишь роль очередного шума на фоне, да и в целом – телевизор отстой. И он уже начал думать, что сходит с ума, когда раздался громкий стук в дверь.

\- Иду, - крикнул тот устало, подходя к двери. Когда он открыл их, то, что он увидел, озадачило его.

Перед ним стоял Свит Пи – ушибленный и раненый. Под глазом чернело, губа разбита, а на щеке порез. Брови Джонса сошлись от непонимания.

\- Боже, что случилось? – спросил он, пропуская парня. Не дожидаясь ответа, Джагхед пошел за полотенцем.

\- Какой-то хрен решил, что может тягаться со мной. Что ж, больше он не совершит подобной ошибки, - ухмыльнулся Свит Пи. Джагхед сел напротив и начал вытирать кровь. В одну секунду Свит Пи даже вздрогнул, но прикусил губу, чтобы не сделать этого снова.

\- Ты идиот, знаешь это? – Джагхед помотал головой.

\- Ну не будь таким. Ты что хотел, чтобы я никак не отреагировал на подобное? – спросил ЭсПи с издевкой, на что Джагхед, вздохнувши, опустил полотенце.

\- Нет, я бы этого не хотел, - ответил парень, немного раздраженный действиями друга. – В любом случае, я рад, что ты здесь. Я тут умираю от скуки. – Продолжил Джагхед, попытавшись изменить тему разговора.

Свитс повернулся и искренне улыбнулся. Такую картину могли наблюдать лишь близкие друзья.

\- И чем тогда займемся? – спросил Свит Пи и Джонс задумался на миг.

\- Будем насмехаться над паршивыми фильмами? – предложил Джагхед, и тот, одобрительно похлопал того по плечу.

\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Джонс. Сделаем это! – он плюхнулся обратно на диван и начал ждать пока парень включит один из своих ужасных фильмов. Он услышал, как Джагхед усмехнулся, рассматривая обложку найденной им коробки с диском. Через минуту, он уселся в кресло рядом. Но не успел фильм начаться, как они тут же начали поливать его грязью.

\- Вне всякого сомнения – игра актеров просто ужасна. Пожалуй, это самая мерзкая вещь, которую мне доводилось сегодня видеть. – Свит Пи звонко рассмеялся от слов друга.

\- Да уж, и спецэффекты тоже отвратительны. Типа, я уверен, что кровь - это просроченная томатная паста. – ЭсПи поддержал тему. Джагхед, согласившись, рассмеялся. Ему нравилось проводить время вместе с ним. Со Свит Пи всегда весело.

Когда фильм подходил к концу, Джагхед заметил, как Свит Пи начал зевать, заставляя зевать вместе с ним.

\- Хочешь остаться? Можешь забирать себе кровать, - предложил Джонс.

\- Что? Чувак, я не собираюсь отбирать твою кровать. Мне удобно и на диване, - ответил парень.

\- Ты – мой гость, так что кровать твоя, - запротестовал Джагхед, не понимая, почему тот отказывается.

\- Либо ты валишь в комнату, либо мы оба спим на кровати, - отозвался Свитс. – Ты и так мне помог, - напомнил он о ранах, на что Джонс лишь вздохнул.

\- Ладно, тогда кровать наша.

В очередной раз вздохнув, Джагхед отпустил еще пару шуточек в сторону фильма. Когда же фильм закончился, Джонс выключил телик и повел Свит Пи в комнату. Не особо заботясь кто что мог увидеть, оба разделись до трусов. Джагхед погасил свет, и они залезли под одеяло спина к спине.

\- Эй, спасибо, что позволил заночевать, - поблагодарил парень, поворачивая голову к Джагхеду.

\- Без проблем, чувак. Оставайся сколько влезет, - ответил Джонс так же поворачиваясь к парню. Свит Пи улыбнулся и, протянув руку, растрепал волосы друга. Джагхед рассмеялся и, отбросив руку, повернулся обратно. Оба парня заснули.

Джагхед проснулся первым. Он чувствовал себя тепло и безопасно. Медленно, тот открыл глаза чтобы понять, что чужая рука лежит на его талии, притягивая. Джагхед чувствовал спокойное дыхание Свит Пи на своей шее, что заставило его улыбнуться. Он закрыл глаза и прижался к теплу другого тела. «Змеи не всегда холодные», размышлял он про себя.


End file.
